


爆炒奈良小鹿——1

by hare_7



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 其实之前一直不太get到白哥攻（？）怎料到昨天看到一部新的片，之前一直看的两只互相自慰的受突然一个我认为更受的把另一个给上了（？？？？）👋👋👋然后我突然看着我们哥的脸可以想象出他攻的时候的样子了（？？？？？）p.s.这也算是和来良家的黄雯掰头了😂😂😂最后：我知道我欠了很多文啦！！！！请让我先去把考试论文肝一肝，下篇接着炒小鹿！





	爆炒奈良小鹿——1

“听说你最近想翻身农奴把歌唱了？”白岩瑠姬把佐藤来良推进房间，反锁了房门问到。  
佐藤来良连连摇头：“rukikunn在说什么呢！我从来没有这样想过！”  
白岩瑠姬一把将人压在房门上，一手撑在房门上，另一只手捏住佐藤来良的下颌，说：“我的小鹿啊，下次撒谎的时候，记得别掐自己的手背了。”说完朝佐藤来良捏紧交握的双手看了一眼。佐藤来良一惊，忙低下头去，救命！一紧张就不自觉地掐着自己的手背了……  
白岩瑠姬轻轻叹了一口气。“我说过，不要试图欺骗我”，白岩瑠姬的脸慢慢逼近佐藤来良的，“犯错的小鹿都要受到惩罚哦。”见佐藤来良吓得身子抖了抖，白岩瑠姬笑着摸了摸自家小鹿的头，笑眯眯地说：“害怕什么，难不成我会卖掉你换一只新的小鹿养？”  
“不可以！”一直咬着下唇的佐藤来良突然大喊了一句，委屈的眼泪从眼眶里滚出来，抱住白岩瑠姬不撒手。  
白岩瑠姬有些好笑地轻轻拍了拍怀里头毛柔软的小鹿的头，伸手挑起起佐藤来良的下颌，吻了上去。  
佐藤来良的唇瓣上还残留着滑落的泪水留下的痕迹，有些咸咸的。白岩瑠姬的舌尖探进佐藤来良口中，刚吃过糖果的口腔里满是甜腻的味道，与唇瓣完全不同。舌头碾过敏感的上颚与舌根，佐藤来良只觉得全身的力气随着这根在自己口中不断翻搅的舌头渐渐抽离，如果不是白岩瑠姬禁锢着自己的身体，自己早就腿一软坐在地上了。太丢脸了！佐藤来良脑补出这个画面，耳根都红了。于是，佐藤来良急切地推了推白岩瑠姬，示意他快点去床上。  
白岩瑠姬很是满意佐藤来良的催促，但仍旧不肯放过佐藤来良甜滋滋的唇舌。终于，在佐藤来良舌根发麻，上唇被咬破发出小动物一般呜呜的哭腔后，白岩瑠姬将人压在了床上。  
佐藤来良双手环着白岩瑠姬的脖子，曲着腿在白岩瑠姬腰侧摩擦着。白岩瑠姬轻轻啄了一下佐藤来良红肿破皮的嘴唇，伸手探进佐藤来良衣服下摆。佐藤来良的身体异常敏感。在白岩瑠姬的指尖接触到小腹时，就绷紧了身躯。随着手掌向上蹭过乳尖，佐藤来良更是小声地惊呼出声，本能地逃避白岩瑠姬的手。  
感受到佐藤来良渐渐抬起头的性器顶着自己的腿，白岩瑠姬将佐藤来良上衣衣摆掀起，含住佐藤来良的一侧乳尖，也不放过另一侧乳尖，用手指挑逗着。“呜……”，佐藤来良被这瞬间的快感击中，有些承受不住，用手去推白岩瑠姬，想把他推开。白岩瑠姬无视佐藤来良的动作，重重地吮吸了一下佐藤来良一侧的乳尖。“啊……！”佐藤来良微微向后挺起腰背，突如其来的猛烈快感让他的大脑一片空白。就在佐藤来良愣神的时候，白岩瑠姬的手已经把佐藤来良的裤子解开，褪至膝弯。白岩瑠姬用手轻轻抚摸着佐藤来良已经有些成型的性器轮廓，随后脱去最后一层布料，将佐藤来良的性器彻底握在手中。  
“不要！”佐藤来良惊呼出声，伏在白岩瑠姬肩头小声呜咽，“不，不要……啊！”听见佐藤来良的求饶，白岩瑠姬突然产生了想欺负一下怀里小鹿的想法，于是用拇指擦过佐藤来良性器前端。  
“哈啊！”佐藤来良身体绷紧，巨大的快感让他的眼角溢出生理性的泪水。佐藤来良有些承受不住地摇了摇头，抓着白岩瑠姬的手臂请求他放过自己。  
佐藤来良双手攀着白岩瑠姬的肩，讨好地去吻白岩瑠姬。既然是主动送上门的，白岩瑠姬自然不会放过。二人的唇舌又是一番纠缠，以佐藤来良单方面求饶告终。

佐藤来良也握住白岩瑠姬的性器，白岩瑠姬的性器并没有像白岩瑠姬本人瘦削的身材那样，相反，尺寸很可观。佐藤来良甚至能看见在自己不断上下套弄的手心里隆起的脉络。

佐藤来良跪在白岩瑠姬身前，双手握住白岩瑠姬怒涨的性器，撸动了几下，伸出舌尖舔舐性器前端。白岩瑠姬被舔得有些舒服，摸着佐藤来良毛茸茸的头毛让他把性器含进去。  
感受到性器被柔软湿热的口腔包裹着，白岩瑠姬爽得深吸了一口气，随后模拟性交的动作，在佐藤来良口腔里浅浅进出。佐藤来良也配合着收紧脸颊，用力吮吸进出的性器，唇舌唾液与性器摩擦，发出噗兹噗兹的水声。  
白岩瑠姬的性器越进越深。佐藤来良对深喉还不太熟练，呛得一张小脸通红，五官皱起，一副泫然欲泣的表情。白岩瑠姬将性器从佐藤来良口中抽出，抱起佐藤来良软绵绵的身子压在墙壁上，吻住佐藤来良，舌头霸道地在佐藤来良口中翻搅着，吻得奈良小鹿只知道在白岩瑠姬怀里轻声哼哼，发红的眼角闪着亮晶晶的泪花，眨巴眨巴地看着白岩瑠姬。  
白岩瑠姬抬起佐藤来良的一条腿挂在自己腰上，粗长的性器在佐藤来良腿根缓缓摩擦着，右手食指和中指探入佐藤来良口中，玩弄着佐藤来良的舌头。  
佐藤来良将白岩瑠姬的两根手指当作性器的入侵，灵活的舌头绕着手指旋转打圈，用力收紧腮帮吮吸着，白岩瑠姬偶尔抽出一段指节，带出一大片晶莹的唾液伴着指尖搅动舌头的水声从佐藤来良红肿破口的嘴唇流出，挂在佐藤来良下颚，画面要多色气就有多色气。  
“呜……”佐藤来良难耐地蹭着白岩瑠姬抵在腿根的性器，更加卖力的吮吸吞吐白岩瑠姬的手指，“快……操我……快……！”佐藤来良一边说着，一边加大腰部摆动的幅度，呼吸也逐渐加重。


End file.
